Secret at the Grave
by Gothic13Hinata13
Summary: Zero and Rido are married. Been together for six years and well, they're happy! Or are they? Rido dies in a car 'accident' & now poor Zero is Widowed! So why isn't he sad? And what does this random girl have to do with anything? BASED OFF OF: Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood AU, Yaoi, OOC, Romance/Crime/Mystery. Pairings: ZxR, RxY, KxZ main , YxA
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

The phone rang in his ear as he tapped his well manicured nails against his tan marble countertop. "Pick up." he whispered the order.

"Hello? Rido?" A voice answered.

Zero frooze. The voice was female. "Rido? Babe, I thought you were going to be in meetings all day."

"Who is this?" Zero asked.

"..." he was met by silence.

"How do you know my husband?" he asked.

"What? Rido is your husband!?"


	2. Dark Sorrow

**A/N: Rido and Yuki both ARE NOT Kurans. Kaname and Zero don't hate each other...This isn't really a Yuki bashing story...no vampires...no hunters...There's more but I can't think of everything right this second soo...till next time!**

The sun glistened against the wet ground of Newton Cemetery. Graves were washed and shined. Some even had flowers that were left behind loved ones of the deceased.

Today, just as most days in the cemetery, had a funeral going on. The friends and family of the victim were donned in black. Many were crying, some were sobbing.

Kiryu Zero looked around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Aidou huddled together at the front. They were crying silent tears as Zero sat down. He smiled when the Mrs. patted his hand.

Rido was Zeros husband. They had been married for six years when Rido had suddenly died on him.

It was a car crash. A car accident.

Or was it?

Zero kept his face passive as his eyes swept the crowd come in. Hanabusa, Ridos younger brother, sat on the other side of his parents. He looked exhausted and sick. Ridos friends filed in around them. Zeros parents and brother had long been dead and any friends of his were mutuals of Ridos.

In fact, the one person Zero was really looking for, he had met through Rido. Though the man and no one else would ever know it.

The priest cleared his throat and all mutters of little conversation was silenced. Before he turned around, Zero caught a glimpse of a black veil. It was difficult to see through his own veil but he saw short red-brown hair under a black veil.

Her petite body was cover in dark materials and the veil hid her smirk look perfectly. Zero smiled before turning around in his white chair.

As the priest spoke of 'loosing loved ones' and how 'Rido was better where he was' or 'he was taken from us because wanted him up in heaven', Zero looked off to the side.

Anyone looking at him would think he was trying not to cry, but in reality he was bored. He stared at the blue jays that were sitting on a tree branch washing themselves. He sighed and then received a pat on the back.

Zero look up at his mother-in-law with a sad smile. "Thank you." he whispered. The woman nodded before turning back to the priest.

The now widowed man turned back to the tree only to see that the blue jays were gone. He frowned and then jumped. A warm hand wrapped around his neck. He looked over his shoulder.

"Kaname!" he whispered.

"Hey," said man sat on Zeros right side since Mrs. Aidou was sitting on his left.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." Zero reassured. Kaname smiled sweetly at him and then payed attention to the priest all the while holding onto Zeros hand.

Zero smiled at his childhood friend. Kaname and Zero had grown up together in the same town and neighborhood. Zero leaned onto Kaname's shoulder and closed his eyes. It was amazing how long funerals were.

He felt bad the Rido was dead, but then again he didn't feel bad at all.

He though of Ridos smile, his eyes...his lies.

Zero thought evil thoughts as he drifted off to sleep. As his mind went back to before he found out Ridos secret.


	3. The Call

**A/N: Just so you guys know...this isn't a Yuki bashing story..it's a rido bashing story. this story is also based off of Carrie Underwoods-Two Black Cadillacs. Characters are OOC..I don't remember if I mentioned that before. hank you!**

_*Two Months Prior*_

Zero stretch as he stood up from bed. It was Wednesday and Wednesday was the only day Rido had off. The young male smiled at the thought of his husband. Six years they had been together and they were half way from a great seventh. Kiryu was Zero's maiden name, when Rido and Zero married, Rido had asked Zero to cahnge his last name but since Zero is the very last Kiryu alive, he didn't have the heart to change it. Rido got upset but learned to understand why Zero hand't changed his name. Zero stood and walked to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge he grabbed the eggs, some cheese and milk. Setting those on the counter he went back to the fridge and grabbed the onions and then closed the fridge. He smiled sweetly, he decided to make Ridos favorite. An American styled omelet.

He got a pan out of the cabinet and turned on the stove.

Once the pan seemed hot enough Zero cracked an egg and let the white and yellow goo drop onto the sizzling pan. He proceeded to crack two more eggs and putting them in the pan before slicing some cheese and onions off the the side. He laid the cheese on top of the eggs and then mixed in the onions when the cheese had melted some.

Just has he played the omelet and filled a glass with orange juice, a sleepy Rido walked out of the bed room and down the stairs and sat at the table.

"Smells good." he yawned. Zero smiled, his heart fluttering.

"Of course, I am Kiryu Zero." he winked at his husband, placing his breakfast before him. Zero began to pull away but Rido stopped him.

"Excuse me, Mister. You're forgetting something." he smiled coyly.

The silverette rolled his eyes but giggled anyways as Rido pulled him into his lap and snuck a kiss from pale pink lips.

"Much better!" Rido said before pushing Zero off of him and set on devouring his breakfast.

Zero sighed before going to make his own meal.

_*Later*_

Zero was sitting in the living room just has Rido came in, shirtless, and baring a smirk. "Zero~" he cooed sweetly.

"Babe?" Zero asked, to absorbed in his book to pay attention to his husband.

"I'm hard." Rido said bluntly. Zero looked up before staring up at Rido who was pouting at the end of the couch. "And?"

"Fix it!" Rido commanded loudly causing Zero to flinched.

"Okay," Zero said closing his book and stood up. Rido light up like the fourth of July. He sat down on the couch and patted his lap.

Zero groaned. "You know I hate sex on the couch."

"And you know I don't care."

"Okay." Zero sighed before straddling Rido.

_~Insert Smut Here~_

Rido fell asleep shortly after reaching his climax. He proceeded to pass out beneath Zero, not caring one bit that Zero didn't reach his own climax. He groaned and winced as he pulled off of Rido, letting the limp member fall back down.

He limped quickly to the shower. He turned the water on scalding hot and scrubbed his skin till there was a pink tint to it. God, he hated sex on the couch. He found it disgusting. That's where his guest sat! Not to mention it's not the least bit romantic.

He know that Rido was a little rough with him, but Rido got cranky when he didn't have sex. Zero wasn't necessarily surprised when Rido had commanded sex from him today. This was his normal Wednesday. Breakfast, break, sex, break.

Zero sighed as he rubbed his face. He grabbed the shampoo and poured a healthy amount in his palm. He then rubbed the shampoo into his hair deeply. The circle motions his fingers made soothed him.

An hour later he turned off the shower and stepped out. He reached for his fluffy white towel and wrapped it under his armpits. Tucking the corner in so it stayed put, Zero left the bathroom and walked towards his bedroom to change. Just before he could go into his bedroom he heard a phone buzzing.

He walked towards the noise. It brought him to the kitchen, Ridos phone laid on the tan countertop. Zeros husband was passed out on the couch and still naked. Though the tv was on which meant Rido had woken for a little while.

Zero checked the number on the caller ID and saw a number that Zero didn't recognize.

The call ended without Zero answering the phone number. The young male jumped when the phone beeped. Rido had a voice message.

Against his gut feeling, Zero picked up the phone and dialed into Rido voicemail. _'You have one new voicemail...playing voicemail...'_ Zero listened intently to the robotic voice at the beginning. But why was his heart racing? It's probably just a telemarketer anyways.

But then the voicemail began.

"Hey! I'm so sorry RiRi!" Zero scrunched his nose at the nickname. "I know you're busy but I just, I just missed you a lot." Zero narrowed his eyes. "Anyways, I'll let you go. I love you!"

Zeros heart froze. 'I love you'? Who the hell was this chick or dude...it was to tell from the voice message. Who the hell was calling Rido and telling him that they loved him? What the hell?

Zero eyes the sleeping man on the couch before stomping away quietly. He returned, dressed, and ready to shoot something. He grabbed the phone once. He stared at the number.

Suddenly, he fingers began to work as they deleted the message and before Zero could grasp at what he was doing; he had dailed the unknown number.

The phone rang in his ear as he tapped his well manicured nails against his tan marble countertop. "Pick up." he whispered the order. He had know idea what had come over him, but he was going to put this bitch in her/his place for trying to fuck with his happy marriage.

"Hello? Rido?" A voice answered.

Zero froze. The voice was female. "Rido? Babe, I thought you were going to be in meetings all day." His eyes once again slide towards the living room. The colors and sounds of the tv swirled and mixed.

"Rido? Baby?" Zeros throat clenched as his eyes watered. So this mystery woman and Rido knew each other. But to what extent?

"Hello? Anyone there?" the voice asked, clear worried.

Finally, Zero seemed to find his voice.

"Who is this?" Zero asked.

"..." he was met by silence.

"How do you know my husband?" he asked, barely keeping his tears in.

"What? Rido is your _husband_!?"


	4. Turns Out He'd Been Lying For Oh So Long

Zero jiggled his legs nervously. He stirred his mocha latte with a dented straw. He had had a conversation with the woman on the phone yesterday and they had agreed to meet up and discuss things further. Zero had spent all night sweating bullets with the thought of meeting this female.

Though she had reassured Zero that this was probably a mix up. Yes that's it, Zero thought, Aidou is a popular last name and how uncommon is Rido for a name? **(A/N: Okay so maybe that isn't true but...just go with it)** He probably just dialed the wrong number...over and over again.

Zero shook his head and tried to reassure himself this was all some misunderstanding. He was sitting in a local cafe, it was pretty public just incase other things happened. The woman he had spoken to called herself Yuki. Zero looked at his now very cold latte and very crushed straw. Next he decides to fiddle with the wrap of the straw. He didn't notice the petite female enter the shop.

The silverette jumped slightly when the chair on the other side of his table screeched as it was pulled out. He looked straight ahead and saw Yuki. She was younger than Zero by an obvious couple of years. "Hi..." the new comer said.

"Hello." Zero answered. Yuki sat and eyed the male across from her. High cheek bones, full lips, pale skin, beautiful pale lavender eyes. All and all Zero was gorgeous. On the other side, Zero made the same statement about Yuki.

"So, this is awkward." the girl admitted which Zero quickly agreed to.

"And how do we make sure that our Ridos," Zero held back a grimace, "Aren't the same man?"

Yuki thought for a moment, until a light bulb went off. "I have a picture of the two of us on my phone!" she exclaimed taking out said device.

Zero nodded, taking out his own phone. He opened his pictures and found his favorite photo of Rido and himself. It was at their latest vacation. Rido had a necklace made out of sharks teeth and Zero had one of flowers, fake flowers. They had gone to Hawaii for one of Ridos business trips.

Zero could say that Rido had changed over the trip. That after they had returned that's when Rido started to be rough with him and the Wednesday sex began then, but that would be a lie. Rido has always been that way. Zero never noticed it, however, until he had moved in with the man.

"Okay, ready?" Yuki asked with a shy smile. Zero nodded and the two trades phones.

The picture that Yuki picked to show him was adorably cute, but it broke Zeros heart. The older male looked over at Yuki and saw equal heart-break scattered over her face. Zero looked back at Yukis phones screen. Yuki wore a big smile. She was being carried bridal style by a strong male with large biceps and flowing red-brown hair. The man wore a smile that Zero knew all to well. The smile that his husband wore.

"I-" Yuki was close to sobbing.

"Hush, hun." Zero comforted the younger gril. This was obviously her first real heart-break. Zero wanted to cry too but he didn't because he had had a feeling that Rido had been cheating on him for some time now. Though he wasn't expecting it to be woman.

"I-I-I!" Yuki began to sob and laid her head on the table. Zero felt tears prick at his own eyes.

"It's okay."

"I'm so sorry!" Yuki wailed.

"It's not your fault." Zero said quietly and looked around as people began to stare. Zero quickly grabbed his phone, Yukis phone, and Yuki before rushing out the door.

Zero ushered Yuki over to his car and into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat.

They drove around for a couple of hours and only when Yuki had calmed down did Zero find a parking spot and turn off the car.

Yuki stared at her phone, the picture with heart-break.

"How could he do this!" Yuki screamed. "To me! To you!" the younger females eyes flared with hatred. "Of all the people he did this to you, his husband!"

Yuki slammed her tiny fist into the dashboard and Zero suddenly felt a similar anger. How could he do this to him? After all Zeros done for Rido? To go out and cheat with an obviously-too-young-for-him-teen?

"He will pay." Zero said simply.

Yuki looked at him in wonder. Her chocolate eyes darkend with hate and wet with tears. She rubbed the last few tears away leaving her pale skin red. Her long brunette hair seemed to turn black.

"How? Are we going to confront him?"

Zero shook his head. "No, because he won't really hurt if we just do that. Plus, he'll do it to others if I just divorce his sorry ass and you break up with him."

Yuki nodded in agreement. "So what do we do?"

Zero stared out the front window for a few moments before looking out his side mirror. They were surrounded by trees and were getting no where with their thoughts.

Zero shrugged, "We'll meet up again to discuss other ideas but for now I suppose we go on like there's nothing wrong." he started the car and Yuki nodded.

"I hope he burns in hell." Yuki muttered.

"First time being cheated on?" Zero questioned as he got on the high way back to the cafe.

"More like first time being used to cheat on someone else." Yuki said bitterly.

"Look sweetheart I know you're upset but don't let this get you down." Zero patted Yukis pale hand, instantly feeling a in need of a mothers love vibe pouring off of the teen.

"You're taking this very well." Yuki remarked.

"I suppose." Zero sighed.

Yuki smiled. "I really like you, Zero. I hope this doesn't destroy any chances of us being friends."

"Of course we can be friends!" Zero smiled back at Yuki.

"Good." They exited the high way and were just 30 minutes away from the cafe when they hit gridlock traffic.

"Ugh." they both groaned.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Yuki asked reaching for the knob.

"Please." The speakers started to produced sound. BoAs Hurricane Venus blared out.

Zero and Yuki looked at each other before shrugging. They sang along in perfect harmony.

The second verse was just about to start when static erupted from the speakers causing them the flinch.

A deep voice belonging to a man came through as Zero lowered the volume, **_'Sorry to interrupt you're broadcast, radio listeners but I am afraid to announce that Devon Ryan, prime suspect for the murder of Sally Ryan, has escaped the local jail in which he has been held for the past two weeks. If any of you see or catching any hint of him please call your local police department. Thank you.'_** the static ended and the song began to play once more.

Zero and Yuki were silent as they slowly crept behind an old blue bug. The song ended, one more began about being cheated on and Zero snapped off the radio and they sat in silence.

"So what are we gonna do about Rido?" Yuki asked. Zero shrugged and they both thought.

Lights went off in both of their heads. They looks at each other with huge smiles.

They opened their mouths to speak and both scream at the same time.

"We'll kill him!"

***Insert Evil Laugh Here* Zero and Yuki are out for revenge! Tell me what you think! Please?**


	5. One for the Money, Two for the Show

Rido smiled as he logged out of his shared account with Zero and signed into his shared account with Yuki.

He had 3 million now combined from both accounts and had almost a million in his account that neither knew about but he was moving money from both accounts. Marrying Zero, the heir to Kiryu Towers, and dating Yuki, heir to the rival company Cross Works, was one of the best ideas he'd ever had. Once he had a billion dollars safely put in a bank that Zero and Yuki couldn't get to, and he had some good stock with his on it, he would divorce the stupid guy and take Yuki far, far away. The younger female was a pretty little thing, but once Rido found someone more attractive (and he's sure he will) Yuki will be left on the side of the road with nothing but the clothes on her back.

Rido chuckled evilly as he logged out of everything and shut down his computer. Turning off the light in his office he walked out and said goodnight to his secretary. His law firm wasn't very big but he got a lot of cases. He took out his phone and dialed home. Zero always had to have dinner ready when he got home. As the phone rang he thought of his week. He accurately had a meeting this Wednesday so he wouldn't lie to Yuki this week but he wouldn't be able to have sex with Zero.

Which means he'd be sexless all week.

Rido didn't think he could handle that.

"Hello?" Zero answered.

"What took you so long?" Rido demanded. When he called home he expects to be answered right away.

"I'm sorry, I was-"

"Whatever, I don't want your bullshit. But I'm telling you Zero if there's a guy there I'll kill him and probably you too." Rido heard Zero hesitate.

"There's no guy here." The male stopped short of the car garage below his firm. Rage filled him. Zero was cheating on him?

"Okay," he said through clenched teeth. "You better have fucking dinner on the table when I get home."

"I figured we could eat-"

"It better be on the FUCKING table Zero." Rido screamed as he swung open the door to his car.

"You don't need-"

"Shut up!" he snapped."You're a terrible lair Zero. I'll ring his fucking throat and yours if he's still in my house when I get there. If there's semen anywhere that's not mine I will KILL you, understand?" he didn't give the silverette a chance to answer before hanging up and speeding out of the garage.


	6. First For Everyone

***Shortly Before Rido Called, the Aidou/Kiryu Household***

It was Monday and Rido was at work. Zero sighed as he drank his morning coffee. There was nothing good on TV and he had yet to find a way to kill Rido.

Yuki didn't have any ideas either. They had to be careful with meeting up and speaking on the phone with one another. Yuki watches CSI and other crime shows so she found the idea of burn phones useful. She bought two burn phones and put the phone number for each phone in the other and gave one to Zero. The silverette had to be careful with this new phone. The last thing he or Yuki needed was for Rido to find out about those phones.

Zero sighed as the laundry dinged. He sluggishly stood up from his chair and left his coffee on the dining room table to go upstairs to the laundry room.

He grabbed an empty basket and then opened the dryer. He pulled out towel after shirt after boxer after towel until the dryer was empty and the basket was full. He switched the wet clothes over to the dryer and then proceeded to put in the reds. Couldn't have precious Rido tidy whiteys turning pink now, could we?

He poured the correct amount of soap into a container before pouring it into the wash and closing the door. He turned the washer on and then the dryer. The two machines whirled as one. Every once in a while the washer would spray water over the dirty clothing.

The silverette left the room with a frown on his face. He walked to his room before groaning and turning back once more just to get the clean laundry. He dumped it on the bed and then began to fold all of the towels, setting them aside so they could be put on the linen closet.

He proceeded to do that for two more loads of laundry.

An half an hour later, all of the laundry was folded and ready to be put away. First the towels and sheets. Then his clothes. Finally Ridos.

Zero opened his husbands closet and hung up his dress shirts and pants. Placed his jeans and t-shirts in the proper drawer before bending over to collect the dirty laundry.

He stood up and was about to close the closet until he caught a piece of cloth up top on the shelf. The silverette stood on his tip toes, thinking it was a dirty black shirt, to grab the cloth.

He slipped his fingers just above the shelf to grab the article and gave a rough tug. There was something heavy on top of it. With one more tug and a grunt, the heavy object and cloth came toppling down onto Zero. He landed with a crash on the floor and a bruised pelvis. "Ow!" he hissed.

He pushed the heavy object off of his pelvis and rubbed the sore spot. Zero squinted through the pain and laid down on the ground for a couple minutes.

After the pain had subsided, he sat up and looked over at the object. It was a metal safe, black of color.

He sat up, hissing when the movement stretched the muscle and skin that was injured. He rubbed the sore spot, knowing he'd have a bruise there tomorrow. Zero knelt in front of the safe. It was a combination lock and it was pretty easy to get into. The thing that worried Zero was that he had never seen it before. Rido didn't normally let him touch his closet except to put cloths away.

_'The safe must be Ridos.'_ Zero thought. Sitting on his heels, Zero thought of numbers his husband would use for the combination.

He knew it was wrong to poke around Ridos stuff, but he couldn't help it. Especially after this Yuki scandal.

Zero tapped his chin until it hit him. He turned the knob to 4-8-90 **(A/N: Just pretend this is his birthday)** and it popped open. He rolled his eyes at such an easy code.

Pulling open the door he reached in and pulled out papers. Lots of papers.

Papers that were bank statements.

***10 Minutes Later***

Yuki pulled into a rich looking community and then into a long driveway. She pulled all the way up so that the large bushes would hide her car. She looked around before parking and getting out of the car. She ran around the garage and into the backyard. She got to the sliding door when it whipped open before she could knock.

"Get in here. Now!" Zero commanded.

"Okay. Calm down and tell me what's going on. Did you think of a way to kill him yet?" Yuki asked as she closed the door and shut the curtains.

"No." Zero was so mad he was red in the face.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You're the Cross heir to Cross Works, correct?" Zero breathed.

"Yeah..." Yuki said slowly, "And you're, we'll were, we'll no technically you're still..." Yuki shook his head. "You're Kiryu Zero. Heir to the Kiryu Towers."

Zero nodded, he was holding papers in his hands and there was an empty safe on the kitchen island. Zero huffed and puffed, he was obviously pissed.

"Zero, what's going on?"

"Look at this crap!" Zero tossed the papers in the air and they fluttered towards the ground slowly. Yuki caught one and read its contents.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she screamed. Zero widened his eyes and nodded. He pressed an open bottle of wine to his lips and took a big swig.

"I'm sooooo glad we're killing this bastard." Zero said once he swallowed.

"I can't believe this bitch has the nerve to steal from us!" Yuki picked up two more pieces of paper before crumbling them in her tiny fist. Zero took a large swig of his red wine. "Gimme some." Yuki said, holding out one of her hands.

"Are you even legal?" Zero sneered.

The obviously younger girl opened his mouth to protest but instead just huffed and turned away.

They were silent, quietly plotting any and alll possibilities of Ridos death. "How do we kill him and get our money back?" Yuki asked.

Zero sighed as he sat on the couch. Shaking his hand he cuddled it in his hands. "Why did I believe him when he told me he loved me?"

Yuki hesitated her answer before sitting next to Zero and hugged him. "I don't know. He fooled us both."

Tears slipped down pale cheeks as Zero finally cried out his sorrow. "I'm sorry, Zero."

"It's not your fault he's a lying pig."

Yuki let a smile painfully slip through. They cried together and finally ended up laughing at all of the stupid and cheesy things Rido has told them. The two turned on the TV and watched the news. Nothing interesting was happening so they turned it off and just drank whine.

That's when the phone rang.

Zero stared at the object from the couch. He wondered who it was. The silverette took his time in getting up and walking over to the kitchen where the phone laid on the counter.

"Hello?" He answered.

"What took you so long?" Came his angered husbands voice.

Zero's heart beat began to pound. "I'm sorry, I was-"

"Whatever, I don't want your bullshit. But I'm telling you Zero if there's a guy there I'll kill him and probably you too." Rido growled.

Zero whirled and stared wide eyed at Yuki who was starting to stand in worry. Just then Zero realized he had yet to reply. "There's no guy here."

"Okay, you better have fucking dinner on the table when I get home."

"I figured we could eat-" He started then was rudely interpreted.

"It better be on the FUCKING table Zero." Zero winced at the volume.

"You don't need-"

"Shut up! You're a terrible lair Zero. I'll ring his fucking throat and yours if he's still in my house when I get there. If there's semen anywhere that's not mine I will KILL you, understand?" The call ended with a click and Zero held his hand to his mouth.

"Zero?" Yuki walked over and placed a carrying hand on her friends shoulder.

"Y-you..." Zero was shaking. "You need to leave." He whispered.

Yuki stood back in shock. "Wait, why?"

Zero ran a hand through his silver hair. "Ridos coming home, now. And he's mad. Really mad. He thinks I have another guy here."

Yuki nodded before slipping on her shoes before running out the slide door and into her car. She reversed the gears and sped out. _'Please be safe, Zero.'_ Yuki thought as she left the town.

***Back at the Aidou/Kiryu Household***

Zero panicked as he speedily washed the wine glasses and dried them. He placed them gently back in the cabinet. He started to boil water on high with half a pound of salt. As the water boiled, he grabbed the vacuum from the closet and vacuumed the whole downstairs. He cleaned the bathroom and fluffed the pillows.

Just as the water started to boil over, he poured in enough bow tie pasta for both he and Rido. He grabbed two plates from the cabinet and quickly placed them next to the stove before running around and grabbed the necessary items to set the table.

Zero ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a sponge and quickly washed the table. He then set the table perfectly, but also quickly.

Zero stood and looked around, the wine was still on the coffee table and he needed to make three sides for dinner. The silverette rushed in the kitchen and grabbed frozen bread and put them on the counter and turned the oven on. He opened a can of corn and poured it into a bowl. After putting that in microwave he ran into the living room and grabbed the bottle of wine. He slide open the door and rushed out to the back closer to the woods, and poured out the red liquid.

He also left the bottle itself out there, he would get it later. Running back inside, he slid shut the door and locked it. He closed the curtains and ran back into the kitchen. He dumped the water and pasta out into the drainer, placing the bread in the almost heated oven. He got marinara sauce out of the pantry and set it down. He had set the oven for extra high hopping to cook the bread faster; it worked since he watched it carefully.

He grabbed the bread out of the oven, placed it on a serving plate, and cut it up. He got the corn from the microwave and then placed both the corn and bread on the table.

"One more side.." he muttered. He paced and panicked. Rido would be home any minute now. An idea popped into his head. He quickly threw together a garden salad with a quick light ranch dressing. He set that on the table and breathed. There was something missing. He set the phone back on it's carrier.

Then he turned sharply on his heel.

There stood the problem. It was cold and black. Not to mention heavy. Zero panicked as he griped onto the metal safe and slowly took it up stairs.

With every step he took, his used more energy and took more breathes. His heart beat faster and faster with every second that ticked by.

Five minutes later Zero had finally reached the closet. He huffed as he tried to lift the safe over his head. He struggled to lift but somehow managed to get it on the shelf.

Zero threw the black cloth over the safe just has he heard a car race into the drive way. He ran downstairs and poured an equal amount of pasta on the two plates and then sauce on top of the pasta.

The car door slamming shut sounded in Zeros ear as soon as he placed the two plates on the table. Zero quickly smoothed his hair and started to work on the dirty dishes just as an angry man stomped through the front doorway and slammed the door shut.

"Zero!" Came a screamed. Zero shakily dried his hands before leaving the kitchen to meet a red faced Rido.

"Hey, welcome -"

"Don't you dare give me that crap! Where is he?"

Zero shook his head. "There isn't anyone here, Rido. Can we plea-"

"Shut up!" Rido took a swing and his palm landed flat against Zero's unsuspecting cheek. The force of the blow took Zero by surprise so he landed on the ground, knocking his head into the wall.

At first Rido felt a ping of guilt but it was soon killed with the feeling of power he felt when Zero looked up to him from the ground, cuddling his injured cheek.

"Tell me who was here." Rido hissed.

"N-n-no one." Zero choked out, his cheek still stinging.

"LAIR!" Rido screamed before he began to tare through the house looking for any evidence that there was another man there.

When he had finished searching the house he began to pace in front of their cold dinner. "I know you had someone here. I just KNOW you did." Rido scream, Zero hadn't moved from his spot on the floor.

"I promise." Zero whispered, "There wasn't anyone here."

Rido huffed for five minutes before sighing. "Get some ice for your cheek. And don't anger me so much next time. I won't hit you if you do everything I want." He growled.

"I'm sorry." Zero muttered before grabbing their dinner, sticking them in the microwave, and then grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. Rido glared until Zero had the pack onto his cheek then he went upstairs and changed into a white t-shirt and comfy pants. He entered the master bathroom when it finally hit him.

He had hit Zero. The guilt ate at him yet he couldn't stop enjoying the power it gave him. Though it would be very bad for him if Zero said anything and/or left him. So he had to make Zero forgive him.

He took his piss before heading back downstairs. His warm dinner plus Zero sat at the table. Zero was staring at his steaming food, waiting for his husband.

"It looks great, Zero." Rido said referring to the food.

"Thank you." Zero replied quietly. How could Rido have hit him? Sure, Rido had a temper, but never before had he ever hit Zero.

They ate in silence, and when Rido finished Zero stood up and went to grab his plate to bring to the kitchen for washing. Rido was still sitting at the table when Zero came back to clear his own, half eaten, plate and the sides. The silverette cleared most of the table and when he went to grab Ridos drinking class, the powerful man griped his arm.

Zero's heart skipped a beat in fear but he didn't pull away.

"Baby, look at me." Zero was shocked by the gentle tone. He did as he was told and looked at his husband. Rido held the kindness and most apologetic eyes Zero had ever seen. "I'm sorry I hit you, baby. I didn't mean to, honest."

"I know." was all Zero could mange.

"Please, let me make it up to you." Rido said has he pulled Zero into his lap. "I was upset to think to you had someone else that you wanted more then me." He said before sucking lightly on Zero's neck.

"Hmmmm." Zero couldn't help but moan. Sure Rido was an ass and a bastard, but he certainly knew how to make you melt with his hands and lips.

Rido slipped his fingers up Zero's flat stomach and up to his chest. Pale fingers tease a light pink nub. Pale lips sucked a long neck, turning the sensitive skin there red.

"Hmmm, Rido, please, stop." Zero moaned but still tried to fight the pleasure Rido gave him.

"But-"

"No, please." Zero forced himself out of his husbands grip and grabbed the remaining dishes, bringing them to the kitchen. Rido huffed in annoyance, but let things go. As long as Zero didn't pass charges he was fine with it. He'd call Yuki tomorrow to have some that night. With that he stomped over to the living room and watched TV till he passed out.

Once Zero was 100% sure that Rido wasn't going to wake up, he climbed the stairs slowly, and went to sleep, peacefully.

**Sorry for the wait!**


	7. The Way of Murder

**WARNING: THERE IS SLIGHT/MENTIONED SMUT IN THE CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ THE LAST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER!**

Yuki twirled her thumbs over and over. It has been days since Zero showed her the safe with the bank statements. Four days to be exact. Over the past days, Yuki has been moving some of her money into a new bank account.

She would move it all but she didn't want Rido to notice, so she moves a little at the time and she'll be depositing most of her paycheck into this new account. And that was just what she was doing now.

She stood in the bank line, nervous and frustrated beyond compare.

Nervous for Zero and frustrated because there was still no idea for Ridos murder.

The petite brunette crossed her arms and growled in his head, or so he thought.

She had to have growled out loud because the elderly woman in front of her jumped before turning to glare at her. She then snapped, "Don't growl at me! I can't make this line go any faster." she huffed before turning back.

She glared at her head before sighing and looking away. "This sucks." she said under her breath.

"Doesn't it?" came a voice next to her. Yuki jumped and looked to her left at the other line. A very attractive man stood next to him, his arms crossed across a broad chest.

"Uhhhh." Yuki said smartly.

"Adio Hanabusa." the man stuck out a hand, which Yuki shook with excitement.

The last time an attractive man talked to her it was...Rido. The petite girls heart deflated slightly.

"Cross Yuki." she whispered back, Hanabusa's eyes widened.

"Seriously!?" Hanabusa shouted and Yuki winced. She gave the people who stared apologetic looks and smiled at them. They turned back peeved and obviously disgruntled.

"You're the Cross Yuki?" Hanabusa whispered in excitement.

"Yeah..." Yuki mumbled.

"Oh this is soooo cool!" Hanabusa was like a child in a candy store.

Yuki rolled her eyes and then tried to ignore Hanabusa but it seemed that they were destined to stay next to each because their lines moved at the same time.

Finally it was Yukis turn. "Hi, yea can I deposit 70% of this in one account and the rest in my first account?" she asked in a hurry.

The employ nodded an smiled before taking the check. As he clicked on his computer, Yukis eyes wandered.

The deep brown orbs found a pair of tall legs, covered by white dress pants, a large torso, over it was a black collar short with a jacket that matched the pants. Continuing up Yuki saw a long neck with pale skin, blonde hair stopped short of the nape, a little bit of scruff on the face and finally large crystal blue eyes, staring right back at her.

The petites face lit up bright red and she turned back to the employ when he called her name. She pretended to be totally absorbed in the computer screen that he had turned to show her. But she didn't miss it when Hanabusa tucked papers into his jacket pocket and then turned to leave

A heavy weight laid down into Yukis heart, yet she couldn't figure out why. After a half an hour Yuki finally was able to leave the bank and go home.

She dug her keys out of her coat pocket and then walked towards the street where her car was packed. When she looked up she saw Adio Hanabusa leaning against her driver side door.

"I was hopping you wouldn't take too much longer than me." Hanabusa said coyly.

Yukis raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really now? And why would you hope for that?" she crossed her arms over her small breasts, the keys in her hands jingled with the movement.

Hanabusa shrugged. "A reason."

Yuki gave him a pointed look before beeping her car to unlock it. "And that reason would be?"

"To ask you out on a date.

Yuki stopped just before shutting the door after she sat down. She looked forward just for a moment before sighing and scribbling something down on a scrap of paper she found between her seats. She handed Hanabusa the paper and watched as the man opened it and smile

"I'm not paying." She said bluntly before slamming her door shut and backing out of her parking spot.

Hanabusa gave a small cheer, not even caring that people stared at him strangely. He then took of his own car keys and walked over to the cherry red automobile.

***Later that Day***

Yuki sat on her white couch and sighed. She had cleaned his entire living room out of pure boredom. "Ugh!" she groaned. Zero was busy now because of Rido being home. This whole murder thing was harder than she had at first thought.

Just then, an idea popped into her head. She quickly grabbed her laptop from her room and then ran back to her living room. She curled up on the couch and powered of the electronic device. Once her laptop was fully on she clicked the internet and then Google 'way to murder without getting caught'. Hey, it's pretty risking, but it was something, right?

Yuki had just finished reading a third article about murderer that was arrested 15 years after the crime when her cell phone rang. She mindlessly felt around beside her till she found her phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Yuki. This is Hanabusa..." a voice came.

"Oh, heeyyyy..." Yuki said absently as she clicked on a new link and began to read the contents.

"Yea, so I was wondering if you wanted to, oh I don't know, maybe you would want to see a movie...or get dinner with me tonight?"

"Awesome!" Yuki yelled as she read something that pleased her.

"Really?" In his office Hanabusa gave a huge smile. He then began to click on his computer. "Okay, so dinner. How about seven?"

"Huh?" Yuki finally realized she was on the phone.

"Is seven is okay?" Hanabusa asked.

"I guess." Yuki said, unsure.

"We can go at some other times." Hanabusa said, clicking around. He wanted to see if there were any really great restaurants around the area in which Yuki lived...where did she live again?

"Yes, seven's fine." Yuki said.

"Okay...um where do you live?"

"I live in Okutama."

Hanabusa raised an eyebrow, "Wow that's far."

Yuki shrugged, "I suppose."

"Ok, so I'll see you at seven?"

Yuki couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, seven."

"Awesome." Hanabusa smiled and then hung up and went to set a reservation.

Yuki hung up her phone before squinting. "When did I say I would go on the date?" She shrugged and then continued to search the internet.

***Yuki's at 6:30 P.M.***

Yuki sighed as she closed her laptop. Nothing had seemed to work. She was no closer to finding the perfect type of murder. She walked into kitchen trying to remember what he had going on at seven but she couldn't remember. This was going to drive her insane.

Just then her cell beeped. She groaned has she slammed her fridge closed and ran back to her living room and grabbed her phone. A text from Hanabusa.

**_How's Akasuki's Seafood?_**

Yuki squinted. Akasuki's Seafood was one of the more expensive restaurants around the area she lived. Why would Hanabusa be asking about Akasuki's?

**_For?_** She sent back and almost immediately she got a reply.

**_Our date?_**

Yuki started and swore. "Shit!" she quickly sent a **_Right. Yes that's fine. See you at 7!_**

She then rushed to her room to change. She opened her walk in closet and stood in the middle of it. The white carpet was thick and her pale feet sank slightly. Yuki groaned as she looked around at her dresses. Should she go formal? Or casual? Casual formal? She wasn't quit sure so she start to take things off their hangers, made a face and then tossed them behind her when she decided they wouldn't work.

She ran a had through her long brown hair and groaned. She had nothing to wear! The short girl stared at the pile of unless clothes in the middle of her closet. "Ugh!" She tossed her hands up in the air from frustration. Her phone buzzed and she quickly dove to it. **_'Around the corner'_** from Hanabusa displayed on her locked screen. She unlock her phone and then sent him **_'Ok park in visitors outside the building__. Tell the main desk guy that you're here for me, then he'll let you up.'_ **She smiled and then rushed to her house phone, pressed 'desk' and when Billy answered she told him that she was expecting someone.

"All right, Miss. Cross I'll send him up as soon as he gets here."

"Thank you." They hung up and Yuki went back to her closet(pile). She snorted and decided that she would just have to settled on something she had. She dug through the pile and pulled out a short, spaghetti strap grey and pink dress. The pink faded into the grey on the top and bottom. She grabbed grey pumps and then set out to do her make up with light blush and light pink lipstick, and black maschera. She brushed her hair and placed silver chains around her tiny wrist. A key necklace and diamond studs in her ears.

She left her closet and turned off all lights. As soon as her entered her living room there was a knock on her door.

She smoothed out the dress and checked her teeth in the mirror.

She opened her door and gawked at Hanabusa. Who stood in an expensive black suit on his door step. The pants and white-collar shirt fit his form perfectly. Yuki's mouth was starting to water. Hanabusa's black jacket was left open. "Wow..." Yuki smartly said.

"Thank you." Hanabusa smiled sweetly, "You're wow yourself."

"Thank you." Yuki blushed and the fidgeted in front of this God like man.

"Should we get going?" Hanabusa asked, hopping to avoid awkward silences.

"Oh yeah." Yuki check to make sure she had her house keys and phone before she left her apartment.

***At Restaurant***

Hanabusa and Yuki sat at their table. The waiter came and got their drinks then left. The two began with silly questions such as 'what's your favorite color?', 'favorite number?' and 'what's your sign?'. The two enjoyed the little banter they had but it soon turned to child hood stories.

"So did your mom ever re-marry?" Yuki asked as she sipped her Cola. Hanabusa had just shared that his parents were divorced.

Hanabusa nodded, setting his beer down. "Yes, she married a nice man who had a son who is now my older brother."

Yuki smiled and that's when the waiter returned to take their orders.

They ordered, the young man scribbled and then took their menus. "Did you two get along?" Yuki asked, snatching a slice of bread from the basket in the middle of the table.

"Yes we did." Hanabusa said, also taking some bread. "Though. Onee-san was always a little..." Hanabusa trailed off in thought. "Oh how do I put this?" He munched and thought. "He was a little bossy?"

"That sounds like a question." Yuki smirked.

"Well yes, but I don't know if that's the right word to describe my dearest brother." Hanabusa smirked back. Yuki rolled her eyes and giggled a little. "Now it's your turn." Hanabusa said.

Yuki shrugged, "Not much to tell. Single dad who is probably smoked too much as a teen and now he's very strange. Never knew my mother. Since dad was my only working parent, I was basically raised by nannies." Hanabusa gave her a look but she ignored it.

_'Breaking News!'_ Yuki jumped as did the waiter who was bringing their food to them. The entire restaurant turned towards the bar to watch the news that now seemed to be blaring throughout the place.

_'Devon Ryan, suspected of the murder of Sally Ryan, has escaped in Tokyo, Japan. Police are looking for the suspect and would like any one with information to step forward and say something.'_

Hanabusa grunted and turned back to his food. Yuki looked at him but ate her food anyways. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The blue-eyed man looked at his date. "I was the prosecutor for Sally Ryan's family." Yuki choked slightly on her water. They were silent for a while, eating their food.

"So," Yuki said looking up from her empty plate.

"So?" Hanabusa said wiping his mouth.

"You were the reason he got locked up?"

"Yup."

"That's good." Yuki stated awkwardly.

Hanabusa shrugged and then grabbed the check. "I guess."

Yuki shifted in her seat, "Can I ask you something?"

"No, I never saw Sally's body in person." Hanabusa sighed.

The younger made a face in disgust, "No, not that."

Hanabusa sat his card in the check holder and then placed it on the side of the table. "Then what's your question?"

"How did he kill her?" Yuki said bluntly.

Hanabusa sat straight, surprised. "Planing on killing someone?"

Yuki felt her heart stop and her jaw drop. "No!" Her voice went a little too high, but Hanabusa ignored it.

The taller man chuckled. "I'm joking! He messed with her car."

"Like with her brakes?" Yuki asked for clarification.

Hanabusa shrugged, "Yeah, and with her mirrors. Oh and her gas tank."

Yuki's ears perked up, "Like a leak?"

"No, he emptied half of it. Why are you so interested?" Hanabusa glared slightly. Yuki tucked that information in the back of her head for now.

"Oh, um. Forensics and crime scenes interest me. That's all." _'Smooth Yuki. Real smooth.'_ She thought.

Hanabusa nodded and thank the waiter for his card back. Hanabusa then put it back in his wallet. That's when Yuki realized Hanabusa paid for dinner. "Hanabusa! You didn't have to pay for dinner!" She said, grabbing her own wallet, hopping she could pay him back in cash.

The taller quick began to shake his head. "I believe you were the one who told me you weren't paying." At Yuki's horrified look, Hanabusa laughed, "Relax, I wanted to pay." And stood to leave.

"There has to be some way I can pay you back." Yuki said as they left the restaurant.

"Well,..." Hanabusa opened the car door for Yuki. "You could keep me company tonight." She whispered into Yuki's ears. Yuki smirked, a sudden heat coursing through her.

"One question." She whispered sexily against Hanabusa's lips. "Your place, or mine?" With that she slide into the passenger seat and shut the door.

***Hanabusa's Apartment***

"Ow!" Yuki said slightly as she was slammed against the swinging door.

"Sorry." Hanabusa said huskily. His lips were once again pressed against Yukis in a heated kiss.

"Hmmmm." Was all Yuki could say.

They had driven to Hanabusa's apartment and as soon as they entered the elevator they couldn't keep their hands off the other. The door had swung open faster than either was expecting so Yuki was smooshed into the door/wall while Hanabusa fought with his keys to get them out of the door knob. Once the keys were free they moved away from the door, still assaulting each other's lips, and slammed the door shut and locked.

"Yuki..." Hanabusa panted.

"Hmmmm?" Yuki attacked the older ones lips, while letting her hands and fingers play with the buttons on Hanabusa's shirt (his jacket long forgotten on the floor).

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Hanabusa ordered, grabbing onto said legs.

Yuki complied and wrapped her short legs around the others waist. Hanabusa took no time in getting them to the bedroom, though he did bump into a few things here and there. He didn't bother with the light as he throw Yuki onto his king sized bed and then proceeded to crawl on top of her.

"Hanabusa~" Yuki cooed.

"Yes, baby?" Hanabusa said against Yuki's neck. He rubbed his hard on between her thighs, creating beautiful friction. Yuki gasped, lifting her hips up to grind against the man above her. Hanabusa grunted and then started to pull at fabric.

The two raced one another to see who could get the other naked first. Yuki pulled and tucked Hanabusa's button up shirt and under shirt while Hanabusa stripped Yuki of her dress.

Finally both were as naked as the day they were born. They grinded against one another like hungry animals. Pants and moans filled the room. The temperature spiked and the friction increased with every grind.

Hanabusa lightly started to kiss down Yuki's neck. "Baby, can we please skip foreplay? I can't hold out much longer." Hanabusa pleaded.

Yuki flipped them so that she was straddling Hanabusa's hips. "Whatever you want." **(A/N: Smut Ends here)**

***Next morning***

It was 6:05 when Yuki stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She lightly kissed Hanabusa's sleeping face and left a note on the bedside table.

She quietly made her way through the apartment to the front door, then the elevator and then to the lobby.

Flipping open her disposable phone she dialed Zero's fake phone. She had finally figured out of way to kill Rido.


	8. Deadly Discussion

Yukis quickly dialed Zero's cell phone number. The silverette answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Yuki smiled, almost missed her drive way.

"What's up?" Zeros voice was hushed, which meant that Rido must be home.

"I know how to kill him!" The other end was silent. Then sounds of a sliding door was there and then the sound of it closing.

After a few moments, "Without us getting caught?"

Yuki parked in her drive way and turned off her car. "Even better."

"Oh yeah?" The girl could tell the other was crossing his arms and smirking.

"Yea."

"Details."

Yuki then launched into a long description about how they would kill Rido, gas and all. "And it will look like a total accident!"

Zero nodded. "Okay, good, but what if he notices that he's low on gas? Or if he doesn't get in a car accident?"

Yuki pouted as she flopped on her couch. "Ugh! Killing people is so hard!"

Zero smiled sweetly, even though he knew that Yuki couldn't see. "Don't worry, hun." He saw light flash around him. Rido was coming downstairs. "Look, we'll sleep on this idea and then tomorrow we'll work out even more details."

"We're rolling with this?"

"Yes. Now I've got to go." Zero whispered and then hung up without a goodbye. He hid his phone and then slipped inside.

**_~Next Day Coffee Shop~_**

Zero sat up straight once Yuki came rushing in. "Hi!"

"Hey." Zero smiled, sipped his coffee. Yuki leaned forward, leaning her head on her laced fingers. "Okay, tell me."

"Okay so this Wednesday, he is 'off'. I'll invite him over early in the morning. I'll get him drunk, enough that he passed out in the middle of the night. When he's passed out we'll take gas from his car!"

Zero nodded "All right, we'll do it."

"Yay!" Yuki screamed and blushed when she realized she got attention.

**_~Later that Night~_**

Rido smirked as his cell phone rang. He quickly glanced over at Zero who was in the kitchen. He grabbed his cell phone and walked out into the back yard. "Hey baby." He answered.

"Hey! I miss you!" Yuki giggled, though she rolled her eyes thankful that Rido couldn't see.

"What's up?"

"Well, tomorrow you're off..."

Rido smirked. "Yes, I am. Want me to come over?"

"Will you?" Yuki said in mock excitement.

"I'll see you late afternoon."

"Oh okay."

Rido's smirk fell. "What's wrong?"

Yuki shrugged even though Rido couldn't see. "I was hoping you'd come over early."

Rido thought, twisted and looked into his house, saw his husband. A flash of guilt shot thorough him as he saw Zero preparing dinner. It quickly faded and Rido nodded. "How early?"

Yuki and Zero, who had a blue tooth connected to the conversation the entire time, shared a crimson smile.

**Sorry it's been so long and that this chapter is short!**


	9. The Bastards Dead

Rido tapped on his steering wheel has he waited for the red light to turn green. Right now he was on his way to see Yuki. Luckily for him, Zero had a plan to go out shopping all day with some of his friends so Rido wasn't worried about Zero calling while he was fucking Yuki. The red flashed green and Rido hit the pedal.

It took him another 30 minutes before he pulled into Yukis driveway. He had just closed his door when Yuki came running out and jumped him. "Ouff!" Rido had to step back and grab at his car so he wouldn't fall.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Yuki giggled, tightening her legs around Ridos waist.

"I can tell." Rido smirked, cradling Yukis butt and the pettie smiled (and tried not to ripe the older males hair out) and wrapped heer arms around the others neck.

"Take me inside."

"With pleasure." Rido said and walked up the path and into Yukis house.

**~Later that Even~**

Yuki sipped on the red wine slowly. It was about 1 in the morning. Rido was very passed out upstairs. The brunette girl yawned and checked her watch for the 15th time. Zero should be here any minute. Speaking off which, he was calling Yuki's cell right now. "Hello?" Yuki said quietly.

"You could have told me you moved to a house you know." The silverette snapped.

"I didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Oops..." Yuki pouted.

Zero snorted, "Oops is right! I was standing outside your apartment for two hours!"

Yuki flinched, "I'm sorry!"

Zero shook his head even though Yuki couldn't see. "It's okay. I'm almost at your house any ways."

"Kay~" Yuki smiled. She was nervous, but not extremely, after all, she and Zero were just stealing gas from Rido's car. It was only a matter of chance if he dies in a car wreck.

"I'll see you soon." Zero smiled.

"Yup!" and they hung up.

**~Outside Yuki's House, Zero Arrives~**

Yuki was waiting outside for Zero and started jumping up and down when she saw Zero's car pull in. She waved and raced to meet Zero as the older opened his door. "I can't believe we're doing this!" Zero shook his head but smiled and chuckled at the younger.

"All right lets do this." Zero said. Yuki nodded and they rounded the trunk. Zero popped it and they grabbed what they needed. Yuki produced Ridos keys from her jean pockets. They turned on the car and Yuki pressed the button that opened the gas cap. Then they put in a tube, attached the tube to a vacuum and put the vacuum in reverse.

Once Ridos gas tank was down to one third they stopped and locked up the car. They wiped the door handles and the back end of the car, removing their finger prints.

After splitting up the stolen gas into their own cars, Zero got into his and drove off while Yuki waved him off before heading back inside.

**~4:00 A.M.~**

"Rido." Yuki shook the still slightly drunk and sleeping man. "Rido." She tried again when Rido only groaned. "Rido!" That caused the male to wake.

"Wha~-"

"It's 4 in the morning." Yuki said, pulling Rido up and started pushing him down the stairs.

"4...morning,,shit." Rido scrambled to get his coat and keys. Almost forgetting his shoes and wobbled his way to his car, started the engine and then peeled out of the drive way.

Yuki leaned against the door way, with a wicked smirk on her lips.

**~With Rido~**

"Shit..Fuck..Zero...home..late." Rido muttered to himself as he sped down the high way towards his home. It was a starless night. The world pitch black.

His headlights weren't on and his jet black car blended in with the night. He pulled off the high in a hurry and sped up. He didn't slow down at the four way intersection. He ignored the red light. He didn't see 18 wheeler truck...and the truck driver didn't see him.

That is, until they met for the first time.

**~8:45 A.M.~**

Zero paced. Rido should be home be now. Not that he was worried for the bastard. But in all honesty, Zero never thought that this would work. He didn't think Rido was end up in a crash. Zero sat on the couch, then became to restless and got up to move again. _'Maybe he went to his brothers.'_ Zero thought. Nodding, the silverette picked up the house phone and dialed his brother in laws house number.

"Hello?" a rough voice answered on the fifth ring.

"Hey, Hana. Did I wake you?" Zero bit his lip. Rido's step brother was a sweet man, but Zero didn't see him anymore than a brother.

"Hmmmm. What's up, Zero?"

"Is Rido there?" Zero asked quickly.

"Uhhhhh..." the other drew out. The sound of sheet and a mattress creaking echoed through the phone. Shuffling feet followed. Zero expected hear, 'yea he's passed out my couch'. He wasn't expecting the answer he got.

"Nope. I'm home alone. Is everything okay?"

Zero nodded, then shook his head. Realizing that an answer was still needed Zero said, "I don't know. Rido didn't come home from wok last night." Had he gotten into a car crash? Had their plan worked? Was he alive? Thoughts swarmed through Zero's head, he almost didn't hear Hanabusa reassure him that Rido was fine.

"Are you gonna be all right?"

"Yes." Zero said in a quiet voice. They hung up and Zero slowly sat down. He looked his phone and slowly his fingers dialed his husbands cell. Placing the device to his ear. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, five rings, six rings, voicemail. Zero hung up and tried once more. Again it rang until voicemail picked up. Four more times, the same result. Then everything happened in seconds.

His house phone rang, caller ID said it was his brother in law. A knock at his door stopped him from picking up. Taking the phone with him he went to answer the door. There stood a police officer. "Hello, we're looking for Mr. Kiryu Zero? " Zero flicked his eyes towards the other officer. They car sat in front of his driveway.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Zero asked, the phone still ringing in his hand.

The fist officer pointed to the device. "You can answer that first if you liked." So he did. It was Ridos brother. He said he couldn't reach Rido on his cell but he sure there was nothing wrong. Zero slowly told him that there were two cops at his door so he'd have to call him back. Hanging up, Zero slowly turned back towards the cops. "Can I help you?" he asked again.

The first cop spoke, "My name is Officer Tang and this is my partner Officer Lee. May we come in?"

Zero gave a skeptical look, "Why?"

"We're afraid it has something to do with your husband, Mr. Adiou Rido." Zero's breathe hitched. He moved and the officers entered his house.

They told him that Rido had died in a car accident early that morning. They said that he had ran a red light and was hit by a large truck. He was killed on impact. Zero listened, hearing that Rido's was too intoxicated to legally be driving. They finished their story and Zero sat in silence.

He cried. He just burst out into tears. The cops stayed silent, thinking that he was mourning his husbands death but in reality Zero was crying because he was so damn happy. The bastard was dead. Dead! He was free. No more harsh husband, no more rough sex n the couch. No more Rido.

He rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." Zero said to the police officers. They nodded, gave their respects and left.

Zero sat on the couch for a while, just crying. He decided he could use this sudden need to cry to his advantage. It was than that he dialed, Rido's parents, and Ridos brother.

During he last conversation, where he was on his last few tears and sobs, he texted Yuki.

_**'The bastard is dead.'**_


	10. Till Death Do Us Part

"Zero?...Zero? Zero wake up." a gentle voice pulled the sleeping man from his dark dream. Zero rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Wha?" He asked.

"You fell asleep." Kaname answered. Zero looked around and saw most people were leaving.

"I did? Oh no."

Kaname shook his head and smiled. "No, it's okay. No one minded. I'm sure it's been rough for you." Zero nodded and stood.

"Where is everybody?" Kaname pointed over to the left and the two began walking.

They walked in silence. Kaname struggled with himself, debating on telling Zero or not. "Zero..." Kaname sighed, finally giving up.

Said man looked over, "Yeah?"

Kaname stopped and looked on at the most beautiful man he had ever known. Even now, with his husband dead, Zero stood strong because he felt like he had too. Kaname opened his mouth and then closed it, shaking his head. "No, never mind. It's not important."

Zero placed his hands on his hips, "Kuran Kaname, anything you have to say to me is important." He pouted as Kaname just chuckled and started to walk away towards the group. Zero huffed as he followed Kaname. Once he reached to group he saw Ridos casket in the middle. Everyone held a rose in their hands. He was handed one by Mrs. Adiou and he took it, perfectly playing the sad widow.

The priest said some words and then one by one people laid down the rose in their hand onto the dark wood casket. Zero's eyes flickered as Yuki laid down hers. They shared brief eye contact before Yuki turned around and entered the crowd. Kaname went next then Hanabusa, then Mr. and Mrs. Adiou and finally Zero.

The group all stared as Ridos casket was lowered into the ground. Next the group, two at a time, grabbed a shove and each poured a little pile of dirt into the six feet deep hole. Kaname and Yuki each dumped their pile in, then Zero and Hanabusa and finally Ridos parents. The women weeped as they walked away. Man tried to keep their heads up and blinked their eyes to keep them from crying. Zero was left there staring at his ex-husbands casket. He watched as the funeral people began to fill in the hole. He watched as people scattered to their cars, but not before stopping near him and giving him their condolences. He nodded quickly to each one, hoping to make them leave faster than they were.

Kaname stood slightly behind Zero, watching him to make sure he was all right. Finally, only Mr. and Mrs. Adiou, Hanabusa, Kaname, Yuki and Zero were left at the grave site. They watched as Ridos headstone was put in and they watched as the funeral people left. They were the only ones left in the cemetery. The sun still shined brightly and there were still flowers left behind by loved ones.

Yuki walked slowly up to Zero. They looked each other in the eyes. The younger was the first to speak, "I know we don't know each other...and well I didn't even know Rido..." She licked her lips, this performance was the most important of her life, she couldn't mess it up. "but I am truly sorry for your loss." Zero smiled and they hugged. It was a quick hug, a hug meant for strangers at a funeral not partners in crime who were getting away with murder.

"Thank you." Zero said, not thanking her for the sorry, but thanking her for her help. Yuki smiled as they pulled away. Before she turned to go, she gave a little wink at Zero and then left.

"Hey Yuki wait up." Hanabusa said. The shorter nodded and waited patiently as Hanabusa went up to hug his parents and then Zero. He gave a brotherly kiss to Zero on the side of his forehead. "It will be okay Zero." Hanabusa whispered. The silverette nodded and watched as Hanabusa walked away and wrapped his arm around Yuki's waist once she was in reaching distance. Zero stared after them, watching the sunlight reflect off of them. Zero giggled at a little at the thought that popped into his head.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at his best friends, waved goodbye as Mr. and Mrs. Adiou left and watched up to Zero. "What are you giggling about?" Kaname smiled, happy to see Zero smiling.

The silverette laughed, "YuSa! It's cute." Zero said and then laughed. Kaname chuckled at Zero.

"What's YuSa?" Kaname asked as he began pulling Zero away from the grave site.

The silverette pointed towards the other tow males walking away, "Hanabu_SA_ and _YU_ki!"

Kaname let out a heartily chuckle as they watched towards their cars. He looked at Zero, _'Maybe he'll be okay..'_ Kaname thought.

_**~With Hanabusa and Yuki~**_

"Yuki?"

"Hummm?" The shorter looked up. The two locked eyes.

"Thank you for being here. I don't think I would have gotten through this without you." Hanabusa said softly.

Yuki smiled sadly, and pressed her lips against the others sweetly. He felt bad, slightly, for killing Hanabusa's brother. "By the way..." Yuki said, earning Hanabusas attention. "You never told mer how you and Rido were brothers."

"Oh." Hanabusa shrugged, "My dad married his mom."

Yuki nodded. They let each other go to get into Hanabusas car then they drove off to Hanabusas apartment. Where they spent the whole night loving one another.

Zero and Kaname went over to Kaname's place. The brunette male helped his childhood friend in a time of need.

And Yuki and Zero? They let their secret die at the grave.

**That's it! The story is done! Hope you liked it! :) Thanks for reading.**


	11. Epilodge - Donned in White For a Change

**~* Three Years Later *~**

"And do you, Adiou Hanabusa, in sickness and in health take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

The priest nodded and then turned to his right, the audiences left. "And do you, Cross Yuki, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The petite woman nodded eagerly. The priest stared at her and then motioned his hands, "Oh right, I do!" Yuki blushed as the crowd chuckled softly around her. The priest nodded and then the two turned to the person standing behind them. Yuki locked eyes with her long time best friend Yori, who gave her a big thumbs up and a golden ring. The girl smiled nervously and then turned back around.

Hanabusa smiled sweetly, he then said his vows, repeated after the priest and then finally slipped the ring he had been saving for two years onto his lovers finger. Yuki then did the same.

The priest sighed, "I now pronounce you, by the power invested in me, man and wife." The audience cheered loudly, "You may kiss the bride." The priest said to Hanabusa over the noise.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" With that the blonde male tugged his new wife close to him, their bodies slamming together. Once in reaching distance, Yuki and Hanabusa gave each other a big kiss, earning whistles, cat calls, and claps from the crowd surrounding them. They parted and looked at the crowd.

The crowd cheered louder the departed down the aisle. Zero gave Yuki a wink when they caught eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Adiou along side Hanabusa still viewed Zero as family, which he was grateful to.

Yuki waved as she darted down the pathway, her fingers interlocked with Hanabusas. The crowds followed them in a mad dash. Everyone tossed rice over their heads as they got into their car. Yuki waved from the passenger side and blew kisses too. Hanabusa got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

As he watched them pull away, Zero wondered how Yuki was holding up with the guilt of killing Rido. He didn't know how the other felt because they never talked about it. Not once in the past three years have they spoken a word about Rido or what they did.

Zero had felt guilty especially when his ex-parent-in-laws kept coming over just to make sure he was all right. He never had the heart to tell them to get out of his life. His had guilt had gotten so bad that he confessed what he did...to Ridos grave that is. Zero wasn't sure if Rido had heard or not but no one else did, that he was sure about.

"Hey, Mama." A sexy voice echoed in his ear and hot breath tickles it.

"Hey, Papa." Zero cooed, leaning back into the lean body of said man.

Kaname chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Zeros waist. They had been married for a year and a half now. they were happy and only a few months ago they added an addition to their little family.

"Mama!" Zero reacted quickly as a ball of energy jumped into his arms. Kaname helped Zero with keeping his balance as he was tackled.

Renji was the four year old European boy that Kaname and Zero had adopted six months ago.

He had tanned skin and short brown hair. He was on the short side for boys his age and race, but that was fine because the boys in his pre-school class were around his height. When he had first shown up he was shy and even Kaname was shy, too afraid to hold him, but they worked everything out wit the help for Hanabusa.

"Mama!" Renji huffed in annoyance of being ignored.

"Hmmm...oh! Sorry, baby. Tell Mama one more time, please?"

The little boy pouted but told his adoptive father anyways, "Grandma and Grandpa sent me over here to see if you two were read to go to the reception." Zero nodded and to walk over towards Hanabusa's parents, who were more than happy to stand in as Renji's grandparents. Mr. Adiou even walked Zero down the aisle when he got married to Kaname.

The five of them walked to their car, Kaname and Mr. Adiou were kind enough to sit in the back with Renji and allow Zero and Mrs. Adiou to sit up front. Zero drove to the reception in decent time.

They entered the building and found their seats. Zero held onto Renji as he wiggled around, trying to get down. "Mama!" The toddler complained.

"No Renji. You have to sit with Mama for now."

"Hungry!" Renji demanded food, just as Kaname came over with a small plate of fruits and vegetables. Kaname sat down in a white chair , putting his legs under the navy blue cloth. Zero let Renji slip out of the his arms and climb onto Kanames lap.

"Hey big boy!" Kaname chuckled.

"Hi Papa!" the boy cheered, eyeing the food with desire.

Kaname kissed his sons head with joy. Renji and Zero really were his world. "Say 'ah' Renji!" Kaname piece a strawberry slice with his fork and waved it in front of his sons face. The little boy opened his month and followed the fork. Zero and Kaname chuckled, the rest of their table smiled brightly at the family.

"Papa!" Renji scolded his father.

"All right, all right." Kaname chuckled, and fed his son, who smiled brightly.

"More!"

"Renji." Zero said sternly.

The little boy looked down in shame, "More please, Papa."

"Okay." Kaname pieced a grape this time and fed Renji.

"Thank you!" Renji said with his mouth full. His parents chuckled.

Kaname continued to feed Renji until Hanabusa and Yuki came out from where they were hiding before. The guest had been served appetizers and snacks before they had shown up.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they walked in and they waved and smiled like dorks. Hanabusa snuck in a kiss and Yuki went red.

"Dada~" A little boy came running through the crowd and instantly Hanabusa rushed at the little boy. He bent down and swept the little thing into his arms with an ease that some could only wish for.

"Yooguen!" Hanabusa smiled brightly as he squeezed his son. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too! and you too, mom!" Yooguen smiled at Yuki who came up next to the duo and kissed Yooguen on the cheek. The crowd awed at them and they turned and smiled.

Next the couple went to sit down, allowed with Yooguen, who claimed his fathers lap as soon as the other had sat down.

Yooguen was Hanabusa's son from his first marriage and Yuki had adopted him as a step-son. Yooguens mother was invited to the wedding and fully supported Yuki and Hanabusa together. It had been decided that since Hanabusa had a more stable job, and now someone to help him take care of Yooguen, that Yooguen would live mostly with his father and see his mother when he could.

_~*Five Hours Later*~_

It was 11:30 at night when Zero finally put down his fourth class of champagne and turned to Kaname saying, "I think it's time we go home."

Kaname nodded and kissed a sleeping Renjis head before handing him over to Zero. Kaname got up and went to find Mr. and Mrs. Adiou and to tell the couple that they were leaving. Zero watched him disappear into the crowd. They had eaten, dance, drank and partied all night,. Every single child seemed to be sleeping or overly tired so they were crappy. Renji had only fallen asleep half an hour ago, having stubbornly fought of his fatigue for hours.

"Zero!" Yuki rushed over and squeezed the man as he stood, while being careful of Renji. "I heard that you were leaving so I just came over to say bye!"

"Yea we are leaving. This little man needs to get to bed." Zero said, smiling. Yuki nodded as Renji grunted in his sleep.

Hanabusa came over next, "Hey Zero! Hey Ren." Hanabusa cooed at the little boy, who snorted in his sleep. "Yooguens out too. We'll probably head home soon."

Zero nodded, "When does your plane leave tomorrow?"

"Noon." Yuki said. For the twos honeymoon they decided to go to Disneyland, taking Yooguen and his mother plus her boyfriend with them. They thought it would give them some good spending time with Yooguen then his mother and her boyfriend could watch him when they wanted some alone time. It seemed like a good plan to them so they were going with it.

"Well have fun." Zero said as the rest of his party came over. Kaname and the Adious had their coats on, Kaname was holding Zero and Renjis. The couple hugged everyone goodbye, Hanabusa kissed his parents on the cheek and then they left the reception, sitting the same way as they had before.

Zero drove to the Adious and dropped them off. He stayed long enough to see them go into their house safely before starting the car up. "Zero?" Kaname said, unbuckling from the beat seat. "Let me drive."

The silverette didn't argue as he turned off the car and unbuckled and got out of the car. They kissed as they met as they rounded the car. Zero got into the passenger seat and Kaname into the drivers seat.

_~*Kuran/Kiryu Household*~_

Kaname and Zero sighed as their front door swung open when Kaname unlocked it. It felt nice to be home. Zero had moved out of the house he lived in with Rido and then had sold it. Kaname and he had lived in an apartment seven months after they started dating. They bought this house after they got married. They had been talking about adopting for quite some time but never really looked until their 2nd anniversary.

Zero shifted Renji up farther on his hips and walked inside. The little boy grunted, but snuggled into his Mamas neck sleepily. Zero kissed his sons head sweetly and walked down the hall way to Renji's room. He laid the little boy on his race car bed and tucked him in. Kaname and Zero took turns kissing Renji on the head before walking out.

The Mama clicked on the night light as he slipped out of the room, peeking in all the while as he closed the door slightly. He didn't shut it all the way, but it was mostly shut. He sighed as Renji stayed quiet and asleep.

He turned to his husband and smiled. He then yawned and stretched. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero and held him tight. They kissed each other and just held on one another for a couple minutes.

Finally, Kaname whispered, "That's go to bed." Zero nodded and some how fell behind Kaname as they made their way down the hallway.

"Zero?"

"Uhhh?"

"I'm sorry about Rido."

That stopped Zero in his tracks. He was fully awake now. Three years have gone by and Kaname and hadn't mentioned Rido once since the funeral. "What's this about?" Zero smiled.

"I'm sorry what he did to you." Kaname wasn't facing Zero. He was half in their room half in the hall way. His face was turned into the darkness of their bedroom.

"What? He didn't do anything to me."

Kaname shook his head. "C'mon Zero. I'm a cop, how many domestic violence cases do you think I've seen?"

Zero just stood there. Completely in shock. "He never-"

"Yes he did. It's okay, Zero." Kaname left the door way and crossed the short distance between them. "It's okay to admit he hurt you. That he hit you." Kaname kissed his forehead. "You're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you."

"Rido is dead, Kaname."

Kaname nodded and walked into their room, pushing the door wide open. "Yes he is." He disappeared into the darkness but before Zero followed him he heard his husbands voice echo from the darkened room. "And I'm glad you killed him."

**SURPRISE! This is my last chapter for this story :) Hope you like it!**


End file.
